Waltz Of Sadism
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY FIRST! So Mayu chose Reiji to be her new "master" as the maid she appearently now is. Now she's supposed to obey him even though she doesn't want to. She will struggle, but Reiji always gets what he wants in the end - doesn't he?


_**Oh, I just felt like I reeeaaally need to make Reiji's chapter. It would feel wrong not to, I should start with Kanato's too. I think that Reiji and Mayu (Reiyu) could make a nice couple if I just do this right. Kanato on the other hand... Yeah, he doesn't seem to fit Mayu so good. Or rather, Mayu doesn't seem to fit him so good. **_

_**You are going to have to help me a bit on these two, for example; if you want more chapters, you have to tell me. Or else I'll write on the other's instead. And also, help me out with stuff that you think could be a good chapter. Like, give me a request.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI REIJI = REIYU**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW, M LATER ON**_

To me, choosing one of the crazy brothers wasn't so hard. I was ready to pick Reiji at once. He was just that fancy and fabulous, I just had to pick him. Sure, he was kinda picky with everything he did (I got that information from my dear zodiac signs, mwahaha), but everyone has their bad habits. And being picky is not the most horrible things in the world, it was only different from me.

"You did just the right thing in choosing me as your master. Splendid." Was the answer that he had given me in the living room. Well, the only reason that I'd picked him was because he was so polite, fancy, sassy and fabulous – he is so fabulous that I wonder why he isn't named Charles. Charles is the most fabulous, fancy name ever created in my opinion. Charles~.

No, but Reiji seemed nice somehow. Nice in a way where he wouldn't just attack me when I'm defenseless like I bet Ayato would do. Or nice in a way where he wouldn't attack me at all, but I knew that couldn't be true – he had kidnapped me as well. I just couldn't picture him sucking anyone's blood or doing anything to harm someone in the way that I could see Ayato do. Reiji was just too polite for that in my opinion. The only thing that would make some sense was Reiji slapping his wife when she'd done something really bad, like cheating on him. Well, later I found out how wrong I was about Reiji.

"Do refrain from spacing out like that, it is unpleasing and rude."

Reiji's sudden complain startled me as it hit me out from my thoughts. I stared up at him. When he didn't say anything that would make me understand why we'd stopped, I turned to peek at the room with the open door. I soon understood that this was the room of a Virgo – no, not a virgin, Virgo –.

It was a big room, perfectly cleaned and organized.

"This is your room?" I asked and pointed slightly. Reiji had told me earlier in the living room that I wouldn't get to stay in the girly, pink room. Well, he hadn't used those words, but that was what he'd meant with it. Of course I'd nagged and fought about getting to sleep there, but Reiji was too stubborn even for me. So in the end, I was told to sleep with the one that I'd picked, meaning Reiji. They could've told me that sooner.

"Indeed it is, and so will it be yours for the coming days. The time of your stay all depends on when I decide to kill you. Please enter." Reiji made a slow hand gesture as he told me to enter his room. I sighed and obliged the order. Everything he said had sounded so polite and calm, but the meaning behind it was just harsh and dreadfully.

As expected, there were lots of beautiful and old furniture inside Reiji's room. He had both a big bed, an old couch and two armchairs beside a matching, round table. Behind it, there were wide bookcases with glass doors. Inside them, I saw many plates and tea sets standing. I glanced back at the bed again. I was going to sleep there with him? _With __**him? **_I couldn't see any other bed than his. But it wouldn't be a problem with that right (other than little me sleeping with an older teenage guy in his bed when no one knows where I am)?

I sighed a second time before dragging my feet across the big, dark blue carpet towards the bed. Once I'd put my hands down on it, I realized that it was really soft, my hands sunk down the bed in the soft fabric.

"And what exactly do you think that you are doing placing your filthy hands on my bed?" Reiji gushed in an insulting tone. I quickly threw my hands back again and defended myself with a; "What!?"

"Is it not obvious? Really, you humans..." He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, of coooourse it's obvious..." I answered sarcastically, which I regretted doing when his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"A mere human is not qualified to sleep, nor even touch, my bed. It has been a long time since I accepted one to do so." Reiji explained, nearly mumbling the last sentence. I suddenly noticed a difference in the atmosphere. Just a second ago, he had insulted me and my kind (the humans, which I believed that he belonged to), but now he stood frozen in front of me, staring into thin air. I didn't understand why he did as he did, was it something I'd done? Something I'd said?

Finally, after my whole body was sweating with nervousness, he moved again.

"...So where do you want me to sleep...?" I managed to squeeze out from my dry throat after watching him slowly adjust his glasses with a shadow over the upper half of his face, covering his eyes. That made it hard to figure out how he felt, though his aura was still gloomy and stiff.

"Suit yourself." Reiji simply answered, but it sounded more like a sad mumble. When I didn't move or do anything, he raised his gaze at me, seeing my unsatisfied face. "Having a young lady slumbering on my floor would be highly ungraceful, so you have my permission to rest on my couch." He added, but this time he talked all highly, sassy and with a very fabulous proverb. With other words, he talked normally. I couldn't be happier about that.

"Your training will start tomorrow morning."

What wasn't good, however, was that even though I was really tired, I just couldn't sleep. Well, that's normal for a kidnapped person, but still. I hated to say it (and it probably wasn't something normal or positive to say), but it just couldn't be helped that I was relieved about the fact that my abductors were young, handsome (uuuurgh, I just couldn't help but to think that!) and rich. That Reiji was a gentleman was just a bonus. I mean, if they're rich, then I don't think that they will let me starve to death and that they will take care of my health and well-being until... well... I don't know, until somebody has paid the ransom.

_Oh dear god, A RANSOM!?_

How high will it be!? Will it make our family poor so much that we'll have to live on the streets!?

_Dear gaaaaawd, no!_

I slowly got up from the cold, blue couch, pulling up my skirt after. A lot of things in Reiji's room was blue. Dark blue. Aside from the big carpet I mentioned earlier, his bed was blue. And so was those thin chairs in the middle of his room that looked like they would break if anyone would decide to sit on them. And his curtains was blue, and his two slim candle holders on the fire place right beside the couch I was standing in front of. Reiji sure liked blue... Personally, I preferred paris green. It kind of made my mood bright up when I saw the soft color.

Enough with my culprit's nice room, I had to run! And I did, while almost stumbling over his stupid thin chair and almost landing on his stupid thin, little table that was beside. A 'mnnngh...' escaped Reiji's slightly parted lips. I got nervous as I suspected that it came as an answer to my "fuck!" that I had hissed in a whisper when I almost fell earlier. I went past the round table, heading Reiji's way to check if he was still sleeping. It would be bad if he wasn't, it would kinda just ruin my darn planes on running away from the crazy man. Though I liked Reiji in some way, I wouldn't have picked him otherwise.

Reiji didn't have his glasses on and looked really peaceful, sleeping calmly like he did, but I nearly burst out in laughter. His lips were pressed against each other, but they were also shaped into some kind of small duckface, which (as you probably understand) looked hilarious. I had to turn away slightly and giggle into my palm so that I wouldn't wake him up. When I finally turned back again and saw his duckface again, I had to cover his mouth with my hands to not laugh right in his face. I then tried to shape his lips back to normal with my two index fingers. What was the most strange to me was not that he was making a small duckface when sleeping, but that he was facing the ceiling. I always slept in fetal position.

I picked up my phone. My heart skipped a happy little beat as I turned it on. It wasn't broken anymore, it seemed to have dried since the last time that I tried to use it. Sadly, I still couldn't call nor send texts. I tried both and I think that these guys were smart enough to cut off the connection to the world outside their big mansion.

Hmm... He looked so normal when he slept... He didn't look anything like someone that talked the way he talked or did the things that he did. Like abducting poor little me. He reminded me of my friend back home, Hisao. Hisao was super clumsy all the time, hated sports, hated school, hated everything and was pretty childish. He always irritated me in every possible way.

Aaah, I missed good old Hisao.

"And what do you think that you are doing?" A voice broke through my thoughts as I felt a hand grab my right wrist that grabbed Reiji's cheek. And to whom did that hand belong to if not Reiji. _Fuck._

I realized how awkward the scene was when I found myself still holding both my phone and his cheek.

"Uhm... Helping you take a selfie?" I joked, making an innocent face to him. He didn't laugh, while I couldn't help giggling a muffled laugh into my left knuckle that held my phone. Why were my friends never there when I was funny? I found myself hilarious when I was either alone or god damn kidnapped. Fucking perfect.

"You were disturbing my sleep in every possible way. Not just did you laugh, but you dared to touch me. Hmpf, disgraceful." Reiji angrily noted, ignoring my joke completely. He had been awake all that time? I quickly dropped his cheek, but he didn't let go of my wrist. More like, his grip became firmer. "And here I planned to sleep... It can't be helped. A punishment is needed."

Reiji's lips slowly curled into a sly smirk as he pulled me down onto the bed and smoothly changed our position, placing himself on top of me. It had all happened so quickly and simple, it felt like a something that we had been practicing multiple times until we finally managed to do it perfectly flawless. Like we were actors filming a movie and as if this was just a scene from it.

"R-Reiji, w-what are you doing!? Come on, let go now, it's not funny!" I chuckled nervously at him and tried to yank my wrists out from his grip. Somewhere in the process of pulling me down, he had grabbed my other wrist too (making me drop my phone. Damn it Reiji, if it weren't broken before, it definitely is now) and taken his time to pin both of them on each side of my head. A classical rape position that occurs in movies.

_Dear gawd a RAPE POSITION! Shitshitshithsitshitshitshitshitohdeargod!_

"Disobedient bait must be punished." Reiji gushed as he rested his long legs (thank god that he slept with pants on!) on each side of my waist. I nearly shrieked out in panic that I wasn't going to disobey him – that I was going to be a good little bait –, but disobey him was exactly what I was planning to do, and I make no false promises to this Virgo. And I would never in my life stoop as low as to beg for mercy... Or so I thought before screaming; "NO, PLEASE SIR, I WILL BE A GOOD LITTLE BAIT!" when he leaned in towards my neck.

God, I just stooped that low...

As an answer, Reiji snorted amusingly before backing away from me, sitting on the bed lightly on his knees. I just lied there. I had really thought that he would bite me like the vampire that he claimed to be.

"It was only a joke." Reiji chuckled and repeated the words 'a joke' before lying down on the bed again, this time beside me.

_Naaaah, I really don't like your sense of humor, Reiji._

"Your filthy, low quality blood is sadly for you not worth my time." Reiji scoffed calmly before closing his eyes. _Sadly for me... huh...? _What a bad choice of words he had there, if he'd looked closer he'd seen that I was ready to surrender just to keep my blood in my lungs, far away from him. I couldn't care less about how my blood wasn't worth his time. It was the fact that he'd just called my blood 'filthy' and 'low quality blood'.

I almost yelled at him that he didn't deserve my delicious blood and to try my blood out first before accusing me of such.

Almost.

_**That's how much I'll write in Reiji's. In Kanato's, It'll probably be even shorter since no one has asked for his and because Kanato x Mayu (Kanayu) isn't really my type of match. But who knows? Gwaah, I don't know if I am right to call this story a comedy just yet. I think that it'll get funnier with time as Mayu and Reiji gets to know each other better, buuuuuut I'mmmmm noooot suuuure yet. **_


End file.
